Summer Vs Alex
by LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId
Summary: The biggest battle between 2 women since Lindsay Lohan and Rachel McAdams squared off in Mean Girls...well not really, but it's something like that. Just a short story of Summer's battle with first, herself and then with Alex. SS set after the Ex Factor
1. The Introduction

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Please don't sue._

How can you possibly admit that you're wrong to someone else, if you can't even admit it to yourself? I've given it a lot of thought and maybe I'm wrong about him. Of course, maybe I was wrong about him way before this though. Maybe he isn't Prince Charming. Maybe he isn't even charming at all. Maybe he's really just some emo geek who had me fooled. But then I remember the little things, the things you can't fake. That's when I almost admit that I'm wrong….almost.

It's been exactly 8 months since he left. That's 35 weeks. That's 245 days. If I really wanted to, I'm sure I could figure out exactly how many hours, how many minutes, and how many seconds that is as well. But honestly, I'm not that bored. Plus eight months is long enough. I should be over this by now…but I'm not.

If life were simple, I would have gotten over Seth Cohen exactly eight months ago, but it's not. Sure, I'm with Zach and he's great and he's everything that I want. And I do. I do want him. I want him…well I mean I know that I _should_. Isn't that practically the same thing? What do they say? Knowing is half the battle? The first step is to know it? So I've got step one down.

On the other side of the spectrum, they say that knowing is not enough, you must do what you know. Oh well, screw the people who said that. They did _not_ know Summer Roberts and they most _certainly_ did not know Seth Cohen. The first step to correcting your problem is admitting you have a problem. That's something I can admit. I have a problem with Seth Cohen. But I can't, I won't admit that I'm wrong here. He screwed up and I shouldn't have to apologize to him for it.

But I should apologize to Zach. Or at least end it with Zach. If your heart's not in it, you shouldn't be either. And the crazy clichés just keep coming. I'm beginning to sound like him. Not Zach, the _other_ him…Cohen. Yes, not only did the ass teach us all irony, he also taught me how to ramble. Thank God, I only do it in my head.

So where was I? Oh yes, Zach. He's nice enough and the kid is good looking, no doubting that. It's just…he's not…he's not _him_. Zach is comfortable. He's safe. He's sweet, he's caring, he's athletic, my dad loves him, and most importantly, he'd never leave me to sail away on some stupid boat. He's everything that I deserve, but nothing that I want.

Well that came out wrong. I mean I like Zach…really I do. I just don't _love_ Zach. But that's normal right. I mean I didn't love Cohen until…never. I didn't love him until never. Because saying that I loved him after we'd been together for a while would imply that I actually did love him-which I didn't. I couldn't have…because, because I've been with Zach for six months and I don't love him. So obviously if I've been with Zach for this long and I don't love him, then there's no way that I could have loved Cohen because we hadn't been together for nearly as long. Cohen and I only dated for a little over two months. You can't fall in love with someone in like two months….right?

God this is confusing. I need to go to sleep before I drive myself crazy. Besides, I've got school tomorrow so I need my beauty sleep. I've got to look good, especially since I know that Cohen probably spent the night with that Alex girl again…not that I care or anything. Right, so sleep it is.

_(AN: This is just an introduction into the mind of Summer Roberts according to me. It takes place somewhere around the Ex Factor and Jodie's appearance haha. I apologize if any of the characters are a little off but hopefully they're alright. This is just a short two-parter I decided to do. I hope you enjoy. Anyway...on with the story)_


	2. The Battle

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Stupid alarm. Oh wait, there's a reason for the stupid alarm. It's not the weekend anymore. Time for school. God, this should be fun. I'd better call Coop today for outfit approval. I've got to look good for another Monday. But first I should take a shower.

_Forty minutes later_

"Alright I'll be over in like ten," Coop promises.

"Just come on in. I figure my dad left the door unlocked."

We hang up and I grab my cute Manolo's and try to find my book. I know that I brought some home with me this weekend. I told Zach I had this super huge homework assignment. Truthfully, I just couldn't stand hanging around him when I know that he will be studying my every move like always and asking me what's wrong and what's on my mind. How am I supposed to answer that? He'd freak out if I told him I was thinking about Cohen. But it's not my fault. Besides, it's not like I'm daydreaming about Cohen or thinking about being with him. I'm just…wondering if he's with that Alex girl again and-and why he's even with her to begin with.

"Knock, knock," Marissa smiles as she opens my door and interrupts my thoughts. Thank God.

"Hey Coop."

"Hey, Sum. Did you know that your step-mom is like passed out in your kitchen?"

"Yeah I know. New pills. She got her nails done the other day and got like a severe infection…like Paula Abdul. I like your shirt."

"Thanks! Oh Sum, you look so good," she gushes.

"Thanks," I reply. "You look great, too, Coop."

"So we ready then?"

"Ready as I'm gonna be," I answer and we make our way to my car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harbor High. It's like just like _The Valley_ only less fashionable and uglier people. It's not like Harbor is horrible or anything. In fact, it's probably better than most schools andthe closest thing to TV you can find.It's just on _The Valley_, everyone is absolutely gorgeous. Harbor is way more realistic…hence the whole real life principle. Plus _The Valley _doesn't showcase its ugly, unfashionable people. At Harbor, they freely roam the halls, but I choose to pretend they don't exist. I wouldn't exactly say that I'm shallow but I guess the freaks would.

Marissa and I make our way down the hall and I see him. No, not _him_. The _other_ him, Zach.

"So you two are doing ok now?" Marissa asks, noticing Zach further down the hall.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. Why?" I ask.

"It's just kind of strange that you don't know how your relationship with your boyfriend is going," Marissa laughs.

"Coop, it's not like I don't know. I mean we're fine," I roll my eyes.

Marissa just raises her eyebrow at me.

"We're great, ok?" I reply snottily.

It's not that I'm trying to be mean but what is Coop getting at here? I mean does she think that I don't know what's going on with me and Zach? We're fine…a little boring…but fine.

"You're great and you guys haven't hung out since the bait shop?"

"No, we haven't. Why?" I ask casually just to piss her off.

"Forget it," Marissa sighs.

God knows that I love Coop to death, I really do. It's just sometimes she can be so…uh! I don't even know what she can be, but it's not exactly fun to deal with. It's like she gets all weird about Zach. Like she thinks that she knows everything. Just because she's not over Chino does not mean that I'm not over what's his face, oh yeah Cohen, was it? Was that his name? Speak of the nameless devil and he shall appear. And he shall smile like an idiot when he sees me. Why does he always do that? I can't possibly make his day that much, especially since I usually just bitch at him. I swear I wouldn't be so mean to him all the time, if he didn't piss me off so much. It's like he tries to do it. And here he comes now.

"Hello, Summer."

"Cohen."

"Marissa," Seth says, nodding to her.

"Seth."

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Seth asks.

"What are you talking about? It's raining and who could forget, we're in school. There's like nothing lovely about this day," I snort.

"So lady-like," Seth laughs at me. He actually has the nerve to laugh at me.

"Screw you."

"Someday you may get the privilege again."

"Getting awful cocky about something that…well it wasn't all you make it out to be," I smile, knowing he'll never have a comeback.

"Really? That's funny because that's not what Alex said last night," Seth replies and walks off with that cocky grin of his.

I can't help it if my eyes nearly bulge out of my head. Seth Cohen had-had sex with_ her_! I still haven't even done that yet. Marissa clearly sensed my distress because she put her arm around me in an attempt to- I don't know what- comfort me or something. This is not ok. This is so clearly not ok. Seth Cohen can not have sex with-with _her_. Damn, there's the bell for class but there's no way I'm going. I refuse to sit through forty-seven minutes of English sitting beside Seth Cohen, the man-whore.

"I'm sure he didn't really-," Marissa starts.

"Coop, I am not in the mood, right now."

"Yeah, but-,"

"I'm skipping first. Do you wanna blow off class till lunch with me?" I ask, rather pathetic, yes, but I'm _so_ not going to class.

"Sum, I can't. If I skip then-," Marissa starts again.

"Then they'll call your mom. I don't blame you, Coop. I wouldn't want to deal with Julie Cooper-Nichol, either. Luckily for me, the step-monster will be so doped up on her new medication that she won't even know the phone is ringing. So I'm out."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Where do you think? South Coast Plaza, I figure that at least I can get a new pair of shoes while I avoid Co-," I stop because my wonderful boyfriend, Zach is approaching. Great. Here comes the lecture about skipping class.

"Are you going to stand around all day? Or can I maybe walk you to class?" Zach smiles at me.

"Well you could, if I was going to class. But I'm not." Here it comes.

"Summer, we've only had like two weeks of school since break and you're skipping already? How do you expect to pass any of your classes if you're never there?"

"I'll just borrow the notes off someone else," I reply smoothly.

"Someone like Seth?" Zach asks shortly.

Why does he always get so pissy about Cohen? Is it my fault that he happens to take very good notes? Is it my fault that I don't want to deal with him right now? I mean if I have to skip class because of Cohen then he should at least give me his notes to make up for, whether or not he knows the reason I skipped. Why can't Zach just understand that?

"Maybe. I mean if he's even here today."

"Summer, I saw you talking to him like five seconds ago. He's here."

"Oh, yeah." Just play it off like you're stupid. Maybe he'll just let it slide.

"You don't want me to get jealous of him or become suspicious of you two, and yet you try to hide the fact that you talk to him. What am I supposed to think?" Zach asks.

Ok. So clearly he's not letting this one slide.

"Look, Zach, I don't have time for this. I have to go buy a new pair of heels and you have to go to class. Don't worry about Cohen. The only reason I tried to pretend like I didn't talk to him was because I didn't want you to worry and I was trying to forget that it even happened. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant conversation," I explain.

"What happened?"

Now he's all sweet and caring. He doesn't even look pissed anymore. How can I just blow him off if he's going to ask me what happened like that?

"Nothing he's just trying to throw a few things in my face to- I don't know- make me jealous or something. But it's not like I care because I have you," I answer.

I have to admit that was a pretty smooth one by me.

"Ok. I just- try not to skip class too much this semester, ok?" He asks.

Well I can't make any guarantees but what the hell.

"Ok, Zach. I'll try. I promise I'll be back before lunch."

"Alright. Have fun," He says and kisses me lightly.

"I will. Bye."

I head toward the doors as he walks off in the other direction. Zach's a sweet guy. A little over-protective and a little too perfect student type, but he's sweet. It wouldn't hurt him to kiss me a little more than an innocent peck goodbye sometimes, but I guess not every guy tries to jump down a girl's throat like Cohen does. I swear he would always try to make every kiss count. Even if we were at school, which we rarely kissed at school because PDA is like so not my thing, but even if we kissed at school he always kissed me in a way that made me want to jump him right there. But enough about him. He's screwing this Alex chick and I have Zach now. Cohen is of the past. He's like non-existent. He doesn't even matter to me. I don't even know why I waste my thoughts on him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Istart my car as my phone rings. Great. Probably Zach calling to say something incredibly sweet and incredibly lame like 'Just wanted to tell you I miss you already.' I know the guy has good intentions and all but seriously, who acts like that. No guy is that sweet and that considerate all the time. There has to be something wrong with him and it's driving me crazy that I can't figure out his flaw.

"Hello," I answer.

"Where are you?"

Oh God. Breathe, Summer, breathe. Play it cool.

"Cohen? Why the hell are you calling me?" Yeah that was really cool.

"Where are you?" he asks again.

"In my car. Where are you?" I ask mocking him.

"Crossing the parking lot."

I look out my window and sure enough, there he is. Oh shit. What am I going to do? I can't just leave. I'm on the phone with him so he'll ask why I left. Then I'll have to try to come up with some answer other than I'm avoiding you, jackass. Shit. What is he doing?

"Will you let me in?" he asks reaching for the door handle to my passenger seat.

"Whatev, Cohen. The door's unlocked."

He casually opens the door as if it's his car or something. Then he slides in beside me and shuts the door.

"Where are we going?" Seth asks, still talking on the phone.

I glare at him and shut my phone. "Hang up the phone, jackass. You're in my car."

"Right." He hangs up. "So where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to the mall. _You_ are going to English."

"Really? Because I'm thinking that I'd much rather go to the mall," he replies trying to be all suave.

"Really? Because I'm thinking that if you don't get out of my car in two seconds then I'm going to have a rage blackout and probably castrate you," I smile with a glare.

"Really? Because I'm thinking that-," he starts.

"I don't care what you're thinking. Just get out of my car. Besides, what would your mother say if you skipped class?"

"She'd ask me what exactly I did that was so important that I had to skip class and I would simply explain to her that I was with you. She'd be so happy that we actually hung out together that she'd probably bake me a cake."

"Your mom doesn't bake things," I say with a glare.

"Oh now that's not true. She bakes, she just doesn't bake well," he smiles.

Sometimes I really hate him. Well not exactly hate him but sometimes I really want to.

"Just get out of my car," I demand forcefully.

"Not unless you're getting out with me," Seth replies just as forcefully.

"You'll miss English."

"So will you."

"Yeah but if you're not there, who will I get notes from?" I ask, giving him my signature 'duh' look.

"Gee, Sum, I don't know…maybe somebody else?"

I don't even want to glorify that with a response. So I simply start the car and back out of my spot.

"So where are we going?" Seth asks again.

"God, Cohen, if you're going to skip, you think you'd at least know where you're skipping to."

He just gives me this look that thoroughly pisses me off yet is somewhat cute at the same time. Damn it! It is not cute! It is just annoying and I'm pissed. So I stop the car and give him my best glare of the day.

"We're going to South Coast, dumbass," I snap.

"Great. Sounds wonderful," he replies sarcastically.

I choose to ignore him as I finally pull out of the parking lot.

"So I think I've figured it out," he says suddenly.

"Oh really? And what have you figured out?" I ask taking the bait.

"Zach."

"My Zach?" I ask, knowing it will hurt him.

"Yes, your Zach," he replies. Damn not even a flinch. Maybe he really is over me. Huh. That kinda sucks more than I thought it would.

"So you've figured him out? I don't believe it."

"You better believe it, honey. I've got your boy all figured out."

"No. See I don't even have him figured out. But I do have you figured out so I know that you think you know but you don't know but you know that I think that you know that you know but you don't and I still don't believe you."

"Ok….what?" Seth laughs.

I can't help the smile that starts to form on my lips. I can't smile. I won't smile. Damn it! I'm smiling, "Yeah, that didn't make any sense."

"It's ok, Summer. I know."

He's grinning like an idiot. He doesn't know…ok well maybe he does because now that I think about it, it does make sense. He thinks he knows everything but I know he doesn't…except he really does know what I meant so I guess he knows something.

"Thinking hard?" Seth asks playfully.

"Shut up, Cohen."

He smirks then continues, "Yeah so isn't it weird that I figured out your boyfriend before you did."

"I swear if you try to tell me he's gay, I will-," I start to threaten him.

Seth's face drops.

"Ok. Clearly I've said something wrong," I mutter.

"No! No, it's not you," he replied quickly then pauses before saying, "…it's me."

"So you're gay?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

Seth looks at me and now he looks hurt. The Zach comment didn't do it but apparently I struck a cord somehow without even meaning to.

"I'm not," Seth says way too seriously.

Ok so this is creeping me out. What's going on?

"What's going on, Cohen?" I guess I usually speak my mind after all.

"Alex," Seth whispers.

"Alex is gay?" I ask laughing.

I stop laughing as soon as I see his expression.

"Oh my God. Your girlfriend is a lesbian?"

Seth doesn't reply.

"Holy shit," I cuss.

"Yeah," Seth says quietly.

"So that whole last night thing? That was just-," I start but stop. Now I'm pissed. He lied to me just to get me all messed up inside.

So I hit him…hard.

"Ow!" Seth cries.

"You deserve it, ass! You just said that earlier just to-AHH," I stop and scream.

"Ok. Don't scream. We're in a car."

"Yeah well you can always get out and walk back to school!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry," he says putting up his hands in surrender.

Cohen, was always one to surrender to me quickly. He's such a baby.

We ride to the mall in silence. I pull into the parking spot and we walk into the mall.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will you at least talk to me?" Seth asks.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't care…anything."

"So we can talk about how your girlfriend likes girls more than you?" I ask with a devious smirk. A little below the belt but he lied to me.

"Ex-girlfriend since her girlfriend came back to town…and I'd rather talk about anything other than that," Seth says sadly.

"Look, Cohen, I'm really-," I start to apologize.

"Yeah well don't worry about…it's not like you ditched me for a girl…or for Pittsburgh….or ever peed in my shoes…so don't apologize for her."

I nod my head a little. What am I supposed to say now?

"Seth!" someone calls from behind us.

Apparently I don't have to say anything…but wait a minute, I think I've heard that voice before somewhere…at the bait shop. Oh no. This is not good.

"Alex," Seth says with a sigh before turning around to greet her.

What am I supposed to do here? This is going to be awkward. But I turn around anyway.

"Summer," Alex says kinda shocked.

"Alex," I reply as snottily as I can.

She brushes it off and asks, "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you like supposed to be in school?"

"You don't go, why should we?" I ask. I don't like her…especially now. I mean how could she do that to Seth? And look at him. He looks so hurt. Well I've made him look worse but that's my job. I'm supposed to make him hurt more than her. I'm better than her. Stupid, Alex. I can tell that I pissed her off with my little school comment. Summer, 1 point. Alex, 0.

"Ok. I don't know what's up with the hostility from you, Summer, but I'm not enjoying it," Alex says in what I assume she thinks is a threatening voice.

"Hostility? You think I'm being hostile? Oh, Alex."

"Summer," Seth says under his breath and grabs my arm.

My heart starts racing just because he's touching me and suddenly I'm not so pissed at Alex anymore because at least now he won't be touching her instead of me.

"Hey," some brunette says and comes up to us.

Who the hell is she?

She wraps her arms around Alex and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is Seth's competition. Seth looks away from them.

He looks so sad. How can I fix this? Wait, why do I have to fix this? I look at him again. Now I know why I have to fix this…I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Oh guys, this is um, well this is-," Alex stutters.

"Your girlfriend," I fill in her for.

The brunette nods happily.

"I'm Summer and this is Seth," I say.

"Hi I'm Jodie," the brunette smiles.

Whatever. I don't even care about her.

"So you two are just skipping class and shopping together?" Alex asks.

Seth plays with his hands nervously. Clearly he's pretty uncomfortable about being dumped for a girl. He begins to explain, "Well you see-," but I cut him off.

"We're just hanging out right now to kill some time before my dad leaves for work so we can be alone."

Seth looks at me with wide eyes and I take a small joy in the victory. Alex quickly recovers from the apparent shock and glares. She's slightly jealous. Summer, 2 points. Alex, still 0.

"You two are- you're-," Alex stutters.

"Yes," I reply taking Seth's hand in mine.

"Since when?" Alex blurts out.

"Gee, I don't know probably since I broke up with Zach and you went back to your girlfriend."

Seth squeezes my hand a little. I'm not sure if he's encouraging me or trying to tell me to lay off…either way it doesn't matter because the score is now Summer, 3 and Alex, 0.

"She's not my…well, congratulations. I knew it was only a matter of time. I just…I assumed that it'd take a little longer than twenty four hours," Alex remarks.

"Oh it didn't even take twenty minutes. After Cohen here called me, I knew what I had to do. I called Zach and then spent the best night of my life with Cohen," I smile leaning into Seth so he can wrap his arm around me.

He puts his arm around me loosely and I think it might be because he's in shock.

"Well, like I said congrats. We should really be going now," Alex says.

"Yeah. Look at the time," I reply glancing at my watch. "We should have the house to ourselves now."

"Uh…ok," Seth says finally speaking up.

"Yeah…you two have fun," Alex says still looking rather confused.

"Don't worry, we most certainly will," I reply.

Summer now up 4 points while Alex is still batting zeros.

"Yeah," Alex mutters.

Alex turns to leave and suddenly Seth like comes out of his comatose state.

"Alex, wait!"

Alex whirls around and faces him.

"I just- I wanted to say that…I hope there are no hard feelings," Seth says sincerely. "I…if I could I'd wish that things would have been different. But they're not and I'm happy with that."

"Great. Me too," Alex replies. I'm not sure if she means it or not. She seems sincere enough. But why would she be happy for me and Cohen? Oh well that doesn't matter.

Now its time for major point scoring.

"Cohen, let's go," I say while tapping my foot impatiently. "I'd like to go to my house sometime today."

Seth suddenly doesn't even look phased as he nods and waves to Alex before returning to me. Alex is watching us intently. So like I said, time for major point scoring.

"Go with me," I whisper then I lean up and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

At first, Seth doesn't really react. I hear Alex and her girlfriend's shoes clicking as they walk away. Then before I realize what's happening, Seth parts my lips with his tongue and now what started as an innocent kiss to piss off Alex, has become a full-fledged make-out session with Cohen in the middle of the mall.

Seth wraps his arms around me and I can't help myself as I moan into the kiss. This is how every kiss should be. Sweet in the beginning and absolutely mind-blowing in the end. If we were dating right now, I would so try to ravage his body in a bathroom or something. Wait! Dating! Zach!

I pull away quickly. Both of us stare at each other a little stunned.

"Wow," Seth sighs with a smile.

"Cohen-," I start.

"Summer, please. I'm sorry. I just- how did everything get so complicated?"

"I don't know."

"I didn't mean to- well you know- it's just-," Seth rambles.

"Cohen."

Seth looks at me.

"Come on," I say grabbing his hand.

"What? Where are we going? We just got here."

"Come on," I repeat dragging him to the doors.

"Summer, what? I mean wh-," Seth stutters in confusion.

I whirl around and face him, "Do you want to go to my house or not?"

"I- um- what?"

"It's a simple question, Cohen. Do you wanna go to my house or not?"

"Well yeah! But- just- what do you- I mean- what's going on?"

"It's English, Cohen. I'm speaking in plain English. In fact, I'll even lay it all out on the table right now. If you want to go to my house with me, we'll be alone together…in my room…and who knows what may happen. If you don't want to take the chance of something happening…then we can go back to school," I explain.

"So if we go to your house then we'll…" Seth pauses.

"My house and we'll have sex," I say simply.

"And Zach?"

"I'll deal with that later. And for the time being, what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him," I smile, leading Seth outside to my car.

I'm not looking at him but somehow I know that he's smiling like an idiot again. And for some reason, that makes me really excited and now I'm grinning too.

We reach my car and instead of walking to the passenger side, Seth follows me to the driver's side.

"What are you do-," I start to ask.

Seth cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. He backs me up against my car and parts my lips with his tongue again. His hands are basically roaming everywhere just like old times. And just like old times, my hands are tangled up in his hair. He pushes up against me even more, completely pinning me against the car. And I want him so bad right now that I don't think I could think straight even if I wanted to…which at this point I really don't want to think at all. I just want to…well you know.

_(AN: Ok I know its way fluffier than what I usually write...well not really b/c I can write some pretty fluffy stuff but it definitely lacks the drama of my other stories. But it was fun to write. I was just watching the old episodes on Fox and decided to write this because I was bored. I know its short but that was a big relief to finish something so quickly rather than like the Acting? series lol. So I may do a few more one or two parters before I start posting the Atomic County story I've been working on. So stay tuned!)_


	3. The Champion

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz still own The O.C. no matter how many stories I write._

Why won't this damn phone stop ringing? This is like the…I check my phone…the sixth call that I've ignored. What is so important? It's Coop.

"What?" I snap loudly, then ask in a hushed voice not to wake Cohen. "What do you want Coop?"

"Where the hell have you been? What have you been doing? Or who have you been doing?" Marissa asks hurriedly.

I'm not sure if she's angry or just anxious. But I'll play dumb and maybe she'll just chill out.

"What are you talking about, Coop?"

"Get Seth out of your house in like the next three minutes because Zach is on his way."

"Zach's on his way over here? To my house? Like right now?"

Shit this is not good.

"He just left to come get you. He thinks you were sick or something since you missed the _whole_ day of school. What happened to back before lunch?" Marissa asks.

"I-um-well I got distracted…I had slightly better things to do today," I smile as I glance at Cohen who was miraculously still sleeping despite my loud freak out over Zach's arrival.

Shit! Zach's coming!

"I've gotta go!" I shriek to Marissa before hanging. "Cohen! Get up!"

"Hmmpphmaa hhpphmmaaammm," he mumbles and rolls over.

"Get up, assface!"

I get up and beginning gathering my clothes and his clothes. I throw him his clothes as he slowly sits up.

"You have to leave. Zach's coming over."

"Hmm? Zach? That's nice," he replies sleepily.

"No, not nice! Leave!"

He's not getting the hint and then Zach's going to come and-

"Summer? Are you here?"

Shit.

"Shit!"

Oh God. I have to hide Cohen. Or myself. Or something. Or something? What's something? How is something going to help me right now? I need to think of a plan. Zach can't come in here and see Cohen. I need to at least break things off with him first before I'm with Cohen. Am I with Cohen now? Or did we just have great sex just for the sake of having great sex? Stop thinking about sex. I need a plan. Oh I'll stop Zach in the hallway and then-

"Summer, are you- wow," Zach utters in what I assume is complete and utter shock.

"It's not what it looks like," I mumble.

Yeah that sounds convincing…not!

"What's going on here, Sum?"

I don't know if he's hurt or angry or what. He currently looks emotionless. Maybe he doesn't see Cohen sitting on my bed in his boxers. Or maybe he just thinks that nothing happened. Maybe he thinks that Cohen usually just wears boxers when he visits people at their houses. Or maybe I'm an idiot and I should think of something to say….think, Summer….say something…anything.

"I slept with him."

Not that! Anything but that! Why did I say that? How stupid am I?

"I pretty much guessed that," Zach replies calmly.

Wow, he's calm. Why is he calm? This is almost freaky.

"Hey man, listen, I'm really-," Cohen starts just as Zach crosses the room and punches him.

Zach just punched Cohen. _Zach_ just punched _Cohen_! _Zach_ just _punched_ _Cohen_! _In my room_!

"Zach leave him alone. It was my fault!" I practically scream.

It's my fault? Yeah, way to go, Sum. I'm just full of brilliant things to say today. Let him punch me now.

"You guys slept together! That takes two!"

He does have a point. Shut up! He does _not_ have a point. This is my fault and he should punch me not Cohen. I'm dating him…or I was.

"This is my fault not Cohen's. I'm the one who's dating you anyway, not Cohen. I screwed up. Not him. I'm the one you should punch. Hate me," I plead and what do you know I'm tearing up.

There are real tears in my eyes. But I don't really feel sad. Maybe that's because I'm with Cohen finally...or I might be with Cohen.But I do feel awful for treating Zach this way. Hence the tears.

"I can't punch you. I can't even hate you and I know that I should right now. But I don't hate you. I just…how long has this been going on? I knew you loved him but have you been with him since he came back?"

He knew? How did he know I still loved Cohen when I didn't even know?

"This is the first time…the only time," Seth cuts in.

The only time? We're done. I screwed up both of my relationships in the same day? Wow…this-this sucks.

I sit down on my bed as Cohen stands up and walks to the door.

"I think you guys should talk."

And damn him for looking sexy as he says that and leaves. And damn me for wanting him again. And damn Zach for…looking like somebody just killed his puppy. I killed his puppy. Scratch that last thought. I can't damn Zach for anything. This one's all on me.

"Does this mean it's over?" he asks in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-I just…I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I'll see if I can catch him on the stairs and send him back in. Goodbye, Summer."

Catch him on the stairs? Zach is sending Cohen back in here? To me? He's giving me up like that and practically blessing the affair I just had? This is insane. This has to be a dream. What is going on here?

"Summer?"

"Hey Cohen…so um…"

"Yeah," he says, dragging out the word.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"Are you guys- I mean did you- is it-," he stutters, struggling for the words.

"Zach and I are over."

"And we are?" he asks cautiously.

"I don't know."

My voice doesn't usually sound so…small. And he's noticed because he's giving me that familiar look, the one that screams 'You sound so fragile, let me take care of you'. But I don't mind because it's Cohen and he's the only boy I want to take care of me. And now he's got that other familiar look, the one he gets right before he says-

"I love you, Summer."

He loves me. And I'm smiling. I don't want to be smiling. I just had the craziest day of my life. I just broke up with my boyfriend…and I'm smiling. He loves me. He still loves me.

"Cohen," I say softly.

I can't say it. I should say it. He looks so hopeful. I know he'd love to hear me say it. And I finally know that I feel it…but I can't say it. That makes it real. This isn't real. This whole thing isn't real. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and still be with Zach but now be with Zach with the realization that I love Seth and there's nothing I can do about it...but maybe if I say it-maybe this will be real.

"Cohen," I repeat myself.

He looks at me with eyes shining with hope, anticipation, and-and of course love. It'd crush himif I didn't say it. I know I'm in love with him. Why can't I just say it? I love you Cohen. I love you so much.

"This is crazy."

"What?" he asks, looking completely crestfallen.

"No! Not you! Not this…well yes, this but not us. We're not crazy. Are we crazy? I'm so confused," I confess in a frenzied ramble of sorts.

Ramble. I'm rambling. I'm rambling out loud. Shit. Look what he does to me. This really is crazy. Oh God help me, but I really do love him and this isn't a dream. I wouldn't ramble in my dreams.

"This isn't a dream, right?" I ask.

"God, I hope not or else we're having the same dream."

And that's all it takes. Even if this is a dream at least we're dreaming the same thing.

"Cohen…I love you," I whisper.

"Are you serious?" he asks in shock. "I must be dreaming."

I must be dream-wait he just said that. We can't be having the same dream. That just doesn't happen. If it were his dream I'd probably be- hold that thought.

"If this were really your dream I would be naked, wouldn't I?"

"What?"

"Think about it. If you were really dreaming then it'd be like your fantasy right? So in your fantasy…" I trail off.

"In my fantasy you tell me you love me and-," He pauses as realization dawns on him "In my fantasy you'd be completely naked and you're not. And Zach never would have shown up if I were dreaming. We'd just be having sex all day and you'd tell me you loved me."

I knew we both couldn't be dreaming! I knew it! This is real!

"Wait a minute! So this is real?" he asks.

I nod.

"So you-you really…you love me?"

God help me because I'm grinning like an idiot but I can't help it when his voice raises an octave like that and he looks so cute being all flustered.

"I love you," I laugh.

And as soon as the words leave my mouth, they're quickly replaces with his lips on mine. And nothing else matters. Not Zach. Not Alex and her lesbian girlfriend. Not anybody or anything. It's just me and Cohen...but if Alex were here, I would totally be scoring major points again. Hell after the one-liners and the kissing and the sex earlier, and the soon-to-be-sex now,there's no way Alex could ever win this match. I am the winner and-

"Reigning champion," I mumble against his lips as we make our way back to the bed.

The End

_(AN: Alright so it's totally fluffy. I was originally supposed to end it after the last...well first chapter. But I realized that I never actually said The End or anything and since I got a bunch of reviews begging me to update soon I figured I might as well add in the Zach factor. So that's it. That's the end of this short story. Um some ppl got confused on what was happening with the whole Seth running away situation. I guess I didn't make that very clear. Seth did run away and he came back and everything just like in the show. This takes place aroudn the Ex Factor episode. When Summer talked about 8 months since Seth ran away she didn't mean that he was still gone. It was just to show that she still kept track of when exactly their relationship ended. It was basically proving that she still had feelings for him because she knew to the exact date when he left and all of that. So hopefully that cleared up any questions. So...I guess just stay tuned and see what I come up with next for another story haha. Thanks to all of my faithful readers, I love your reviews! Stay tuned!)_


End file.
